


don't you move

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, BAMF Melinda May, Badass Melinda, Don't Call Her the Cavalry, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girl Saves Boy, Hostage Situations, Melinda Protecting Coulson, Philinda48Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2367911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was going to save him, someway,somehow. He just had to let go of his fears of death and going to T.A.H.I.T.I again and focus on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't you move

**Author's Note:**

> For Philinda48Hours Prompt: Don't you dare

“Don’t move another inch Phil,” Melinda growled gun trailing on the captor.

She usually had clever focus, developed from years of Tai Chi. But there was something distracting her from honing in on the target. It was the fact Phil, hands bound in front of him, eyes covered by a blindfold and a pistol digging into his skull was squirming wildly. Usually he was reserved but the threat of death looming over him again caused him to break down his walls. 

She could feel his fear rattling through her bones and she was just as frightened as he was. But she was more frightened she was going to shoot him by mistake. She wouldn’t live with herself if she did. It was the very same reason she was using a weapon and rather than her hands.

She was going to save him, someway,somehow. He just had to let go of his fears of death and going to T.A.H.I.T.I again and focus on her. The moment he calmed. She would have her shot. 

“Keep moving Director,” His captor whispered in Phil’s ear, the arm wrapped around his neck gripped tighter. Phil stilled for a moment trying to catch his breath. “It will make my job much easier if your girlfriend does the job for me.” His breathing sharpened when he realized the words and started thrashing in the grip...more wildly this time.

“Phil,” Melinda whispered as lowly as she could. From sensory deprivation training in the ops academy, she knew senses heightened when one was taken away. It was Agent Barton’s sight was so sharp….he didn’t have the ears to hear. She hoped with his sight gone he could pick up on her voice, “focus on me….I need you to focus on me.”

Phil’s head jerked. His breathing became heavier. Had the blindfold been taken off...he would be staring straight at her. He still squirmed but he was calming….just a little. _Melinda_ he mouthed. 

“Yes,” Melinda whispered in that same low octave, “I am going to rescue you I need you to calm down. Stay still can you do that?” Phil nodded his head. He stopped moving standing completely still. 

The Captor’s gun clicked and Phil’s jaw tightened. With a clear shot Melinda moved her gun to her intended target. 

“ENOUGH!” The Captor growled pulling Phil closer towards him. “Put the gun down Agent May or I’ll-”

There was a loud bang. The bullet hit it’s mark hitting the skull of her intended target. Blood splattered all over the walls and Phil’s face and clothing. He let out a cry as his Captor fell to the ground taking his helpless captive down with him. Melinda dropped her gun to the floor and ran over to his side. 

“I’m bleeding,” Phil rasped as Melinda helped him to his knees.

“It’s not your blood,” She whispered kneeling and steadying him. He was shaking violently, breathing heavily. She lightly gripped his face, drenched with sweat, blood and tears. She pulled the cloth up and over his head. He blinked, eyes adjusting to the light. “See you’re safe.”

Melinda’s hands slipped from his face and moved down his neck to his shoulders in a way to calm him before sliding down his biceps to release his hands. But before her hands could reach his elbows, his bound hands moved over his head and settled around her waist. The muscles in her face formed a smile as he placed a small and chaste kiss on her lips. He sighed deeply before settling his head into her neck. 

“Don’t you dare let me go,” Phil whispered in the skin.

Melinda laughed lowly as she ran her hand through his hair and placed tiny kisses on his brow. The violent tremors that racked his body began to diminish to small shakes. 

“Considering its almost like you are tied to me…” She said, “I don’t have a choice.” She rested her chin on her head. “But it’s okay. You’re alive and I am where I want to be.”


End file.
